


The Vessel

by dannycantgetitright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycantgetitright/pseuds/dannycantgetitright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creatures called Angels invaded unknowingly into our world, one by one, all of them slowly but surely making there way into every niche of our society. Invading our thoughts, minds, personalities, destroying them all like they meant nothing. It was horrible to see the world become like this. </p><p>We never suspected a thing.</p><p>We were not prepared. </p><p>We will all become vessels. </p><p>Those are the thoughts that scour Jimmy Novak's mind everyday. He's become paranoid now. But granted, he has spent most of his life on the run with his daughter, where they've devoted to being shadows instead of being humans in the light. They've never been caught because of that. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly which relationships will work out in the story but for now I think the story I have laid out is nice 
> 
> I'm just here to state that it might be subject to change

The healers name was Raphael. Raphael Of The Apothecary.

It is the name that deemed that of an archangel. A peaceful sovereign and powerful harmonious creature, of a higher standard than that of most Angels since they have lived for a very long time. It is a name from the original world. The world where his true form can manifest.

In his true form he would be about the size of two skyscrapers. His body would have six enormous wings that tapered on his back and silked with feathers lined with foils of gold and a neck that held what looked to be four equally large animal heads. Angels in that form were the purest kind, and incapable of being angered or drugged with negative influences.

But now he was in the form of human, thus making him more susceptible to mundane emotions of his vessel. His brown black eyes that were captivated in a ring of pure gold glistened angrily at the other angels in human bodies.

Lucifer, his brother, had decided it was best to bring his little classroom for hands on experience right in the middle of an insertion process and he did not appreciate it at all. Raphael had acquiesced and sat mournfully as the changelings stood restlessly in the far corner of the room, all obviously aware of his glare.

“Come in, don’t be shy,” Lucifer ordered gently. “Raphael is all fine with this.”

“Lucifer Morning Star,” Raphael reprimanded, “I wish for the younglings out of this room immediately. It is in my full respect that you and the others must leave.”

Lucifer looked at Raphael with pleading eyes. He was gathering the students into the room with the beckoning of his hand. All of the students were tense with Raphael’s orders, but were unwilling to follow them because of Lucifer’s orders as well.

Raphael did not mean to be scornful to the students, he had no right to be so mean.

But the reason for his scornful behavior might be for the human body on the table.

‘Jimmy’ was the name of the human body that lay on the sterling silver operating table. The reason for the name, ‘Jimmy’ was because the medics who had found him had also found the words ‘Jimmy’ written on the trench-coat tag the vessel had been wearing, and soon it had been incidentally adopted.

But soon later it was known as his actual name was 'Jimmy' by Ametial, who seemed to hold much affection for the vessel body. She seemed to be thankful that the body was going to be a vessel and to finally be brought peace. She left with a happy grin on her face as she left the hospital. 

If it were any other patient Raphael would have been just fine to let the changelings be educated. This patient, though, was very different.

“Calm down, Raphael.” Lucifer tried to mollify his brother. “This is only for education purposes. We are doing nothing wrong.”

“Nothing wrong?” Raphael accused heatedly. “Have you no respect, Lucifer?” he nearly yelled out loud. His temper slowly rising with each minute he would not leave the room along with his guests.

“ _Brother_...calm down. Your vessel is showing.”

Raphael took a step back in shame and breathed to calm himself. “I’m sorry.” Taking a deep breathe again, he spoke in a much softer voice. Raphael exonerated himself at trying to control his vessels pointless anger problems. “Lucifer, I think that it would much be appreciated if the angel have his own privacy in this… intimate process.”

Lucifer accepting his apology picked back up on their debate. “But they’ve never gotten to see a live insertion before. You should not deny them of that. All my other classes have seen it before.”

“Are they blind?” Raphael caught himself, and spoke again with a slight anger. “Can they not see for themselves? Are they not living proof of insertion?” Raphael so desperately wanted them out.

“I understand you concern, brother. I do.”

“Then you should be leaving immediately along with the other changelings.” Raphael nodded off to the small group of vessel body’s still standing quietly in the corner of the insertion room.

Lucifer tsked lightly at his brother. “This is the only chance they get to see a live human. Especially the rebels. You can’t deny them of that kind of experience, brother. It most certainly will help them with their knowledge of humans while they live in this world.”

“I will not appreciate this implantation while it gets gawked at, but,” he said regretfully, “I do suppose you have a point.”

Lucifer nodded in acceptance.

“But I want them immediately out after the process is completed, all right?” He could not deny them education, but he could surely deny their right to see a struggling angel accepting an extremely traumatized vessel.

Lucifer nodded with a smug smile. “Yes. Of course.” He ordered the changelings to get closer to the table as they watched the process unfold before them. “You may begin.”

Raphael nodded and then resumed. Raphael walked over to the other corner of the silver table where the head of the vessel was located. He placed a small vial on the side of the vessels neck. The sigils signed on the silver table glowed in a light teal as spools of light escaped the glass vial.

Many of the angels in their vessels gave a sigh at the beauty of an angel in its Soul form. It wasn't as big or mighty as his original form, but it was pure and beautiful as any form of an angel.

The light that escaped out of the vial slowly entered the incision that was made on the neck for the angel to make quick entryway. The sigils grew brighter with each second as the angel made its way inside the body.

The vessel was awakening the angel into its new world.

The body that lay on the insertion table had recently been mangled and broken, but now it gleamed in a pristine glow. Raphael had readily healed the body to its original form after he had felt the soul struggling to stay alive. It had shaken Raphael with so much pity that he had done everything in order to save the poor creature from such pain.

From what Raphael could tell prior to humans fall was that he had suffered extreme dehydration, malnutrition and suffered a minor infected leg wound. Even with all that he had still been a hassle in the process it took to get him. He was a rather difficult to comply to the offers of the angels. He was definitely a fighter. A rebel.

It was very rare for a rebel to be among the ranks of earth. Most of them have either been assimilated for becoming a vessel for potential angel implantation, or the more horrendous option, killed off.

After a few minutes of waiting the body began to thrum with light. Like a heartbeat pumping blood throughout the body. The soft blue glow turned sharp and suddenly it encompassed the entire room in the same rich blue glow. Then the light disappeared, slowly running back to the center core of the bodies chest. And then, the once still body began to breathe again.

Raphael could not help but smile with the other angels. It was this reason that God had given them the right to restore peace on all lands. It was them that had to stop such pain and anguish from ever being born into any world. They had to fix all of humanity’s problem.

“ _There,_ now it is all done. Get going with rest of your work, Lucifer.” Raphael said curtly. He had what he wanted, and so Lucifer no longer needed to be here.

“Don’t rush us out brother. That is just so very rude of you,” Lucifer said with a mock hurt expression. “I demand an apology,” he says with a childish pout. Raphael didn’t really know if it is just really Lucifer that is talking or if it’s the vessel of his that’s influencing him. It didn’t really matter, they were both awfully alike that it didn’t really change much.

“I am sorry, but you promised.”

“Fine, fine.” Lucifer told the group of angels to scurry off to their next destination and await him at the hall. They all politely said there thanks and goodbyes to Raphael who also said his own.

“Goodbye brother,” Lucifer called out once he was out of the room.

“Goodbye Lucifer,” Raphael replied.

Once the room was empty again he stared at the angel on the silver table still breathing, but not at all moving or speaking. It took time to gather all of the humans thoughts and eradicate them, that would only take a few hours or so.

But Raphael worried about the memories of this particular vessel. If they were as traumatic as the vessels demise then the angel certainly had a lot to take care of.

Raphael wished he knew the angels name, because it was rather tedious to call the angel, angel. It would be very helpful to draw out the angel from unconsciousness.

But all Raphael could do was keep an eye out for the angel and help them in any way they can to mental recovery. He did not know the angels name yet because it was all very last minute transaction matter.

When the body was brought into the hospital room they had needed an immediate angel to take over the body and had sent out a mental cry for a willing angel to accept the body.

He and a few other angels had sent out a mental signal that had simply stated all of the information that they could gather about the body, and that if it didn’t get an angel soon, it would die.

All archangels are born with the ingrained telepathy with each other. They are able to communicate from far away worlds and places, but its only when its reciprocated fully. If the bond is not reciprocated it would not happen. It was much like the human action of fishing in a lake. One must simply await for a response from a fish before they can reel in the rod.

The insertion was very much urgent so it was strange that only a few wanted to volunteer for it.

Although one volunteer had been very emphatic about the idea and had wished to save the vessel. It shined brightly in Raphaels mind, and he was very pleased to find such a willing angel.

Once Raphael had made it clear all of the information again, the angel had still said yes. He wanted to help a poor body become part of society again. The process was quick and the angel had been placed into a vial and sent to earth.

There hadn’t been time to make small talk. A vessel was dying, they had an angel, and needed an immediate insertion done. They had to do this very quickly in order to save Jimmy. After everything had been done, and the angel was safely placed into the body all Raphael had to do was to keep watch for the angel to awake. It was a mundane activity, but Raphael found it very comforting. He kept watch over the angel and awaited its waking.

Twelve minutes had gone by when the glass doors in the room abruptly opened and two other vessels came out of the door. Raphael gave them a hard stare.

All these guests appearing without proper consent was certainly making Raphael mad. He would have been ecstatic for company any other day, but now was not the time.

“What do you want?” Raphael asked stringently as the two of them walked towards him.

The second angel was clearly about to make reprimands, but that was when he saw the flare of gold escaping out of Raphaels eyes he coughed and made a small smile.

“It is pleased to make acquaintance with you, Healer. I am the Seeker for this angel. Zachariah Slane,” The second vessel said in respect. “I’ve come to do some research.”

Zachariah was something dastardly, like something out of the monster folklore from the humans. He looked rather old and grayed with a bald spot on his head. He wore a black and white suit added with an even uglier, pale tie. His eyes were brown with a ring of red around them. Seeker eyes, Raphael thought despicably.

“I asked Samandriel to direct me.” Zachariah pointed towards the first vessel that was in a white lab coat just like him. Samandriel had an oval face with rosy cheeks and dirty blond hair on his head. He had a golden rings around his grey eyes. They were healer eyes just like his.

“Did I not ask for privacy?” he asked towards Samandriel.

Samandriel looked sheepish. “I’m am very sorry. Zachariah was... persistent that he needed to see the angel.”

Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Could you have not waited until the next day to come?”

“Well, I see no harm in being a little early.” Zachariah said primly as he padded the lapels of his suit. “The angle will not mind.”

Raphael wanted to argue with that point, but he was preoccupied with the sound of ragged breathing.

The angel, Raphael thought desperately.

He had not at all been paying attention like he should have been, and now the angel was struggling with the trauma of the body, the shock that it went through from falling so high up. The ragged breathing got deeper and started into little whimpers. He should have known that this would have happened.

“Set him up with another dose of Sleep.” Raphael asked Samandriel who nodded in understanding as he left the room.

“I think he’ll need more time to recover.” Raphael told Zachariah pushing him not so gently out of the door. “I hold on to my suggestion that you come by tomorrow.”

“Fine, I will.” Zachariah said quickly, as if suddenly being given solid validation that the angel would not be ready was enough incentive to stop his badgering. “I hope that our dear angel will be well enough to talk,” he said without an ounce of worry.

The angel on the table started to wail, almost edging on whimpering. He was struggling with the bonds on his wrist, thrashing with his entire body like his very soul depended on it.

“I thankyou for your cooperation. Goodnight, Zachariah.” Raphael then walked him out of the room and into the hallway. The screaming could still be heard even when they got to the elevator.

“I hope,” Zachariah said as he walked out of the room. Leaving an ominous note in the air as he closed it.

Raphael really wished he could have argued with that point.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes   
> this is a host au if you haven't noticed already.   
> anyways nothing is mine and if i did I would be making stuff like this actually happen

All angels are born with a strong sense of empathy. They hate to see violence and pain on all living creatures. It was because of this empathy that it became a natural duty that was then appointed by multitudes of angels that they change how the cosmos worked.

For many millennia the angels have watched other species destroy one another and suck the life out of their planets. They have pointless wars that end up in countless deaths and pain, chaos and havoc that ruled as the constant convention over the galaxies. It was only then that the upbringing of Michael, The King Soldier, the unintended sovereign of all the angels had guided them to take action. So forth the angels had been known as the guardians of all creatures and were the harbingers of purity and righteousness.

Implanting themselves into the minds of the beasts, taking over their bodies so that they can make new rules, a new world and a far better life worth living for. It is through them that they create peace and harmony in all worlds.

They believe themselves as creatures of God and have slowly, but equally have been assimilated the human population. It was not a difficult task to sneak under the society of the neanderthals. They are habitual beings, and are known for their silly idiosyncrasies like hanging out at the mall, eating, sleeping or any of their other petty habits.

The humans do not seem to see or plan in the same light as the angels do. What they see are not the peaceful, content and harmony we have created. They only see the blandness, subordination, the extermination and domination that we do to their petulant race. They are creatures that are complete opposite to us and unable to see the true beauty that we bestow upon their planet.

The population had been 63% complete for pure assimilation when the humans had begun to notice and rebel. They were very few beings that were capable of seeing the annihilation that was happening before their very eyes and to find shelter and safety in secluded areas. Areas that we are hunting down. 

Today the population is 89%.

\----------Castiel---------

Goodbye

The last thoughts of the human are loud and clear. They are words filled with sorrow that drowns me in pain.

It is a foreign kind of pain to for me, it is something that I don’t think I ever felt. It is not physical or emotional, it runs deeper than that. These emotions are too strange and foreign for me to figure out.

Not these, I think. Mine. This is my body, and these are my emotions, no one  
else’s. I am an angel and he has been placed inside the body of a human. It is my body now. 

It’s as if a light is switched on. One minute there is complete silence and the next there is a vast cacophony of a storm, all flashing through mine and his mind, and cut through like a knife where he places defences. He’s fighting me. 

I attempt to regain control. 

I see faces that he has seen, places he’s been or wanted to go, sounds he’s heard, emotions that he’s felt so strongly and passionately, and an inundate of other things that still cut through me because they are so powerful. 

The memories are too much. I can not process them so quickly. All I can do is watch in horror as he bombards me with memories and images. 

 

\----------------------Jimmy---------------------------

I’m running. I’m trying to find an escape route. Where the hell is it?

I hear footsteps behind me, I panic. My heart is racing as I make quick pace through the vast corridors. I have a lucid thought about why these places are so huge and labyrinth like. 

“Stop him!” I hear them shout out. “We only want to help you.”

Like hell you will, I think bitterly. You may look like human, but you aren’t. I will never trust you.

I keep my pace up and start looking for any source of light, to escape and find Dean and Sam. I must have made the wrong turn because I am suddenly at a dead end. I try to turn around but I am surrounded by them. I couldn’t believe how wrong this situation turned out. He could have left it alone, he could have just given up, but he didnt. 

“We will not hurt you. Come with us and you will find peace.”

“Get away from me!” I shout at them. “What did you do to her?” I ask the creatures that were once human. I’m so helpless, but so defiant at the same time. 

“I am saved, Jimmy,” one of the creatures speaks. It’s her. Her eyes are rimmed with silver lines. I’m shocked at the smile she gives me. It’s so much like her’s. 

Why couldn’t I let you go? 

“We are the saviours of this world.”

“Come with us, Jimmy. We can live happy lives in this world.”

Its almost sickens me that I almost want too.

No! Now she is gone, erased. Just like the rest of them.

Tears are spilling down my face, I don’t acknowledge them, and I don’t acknowledge the sympathetic looks they give me. They are monsters that have no right to wear the faces they have taken.

I will never forgive you!

My back hits the wall and I realize that I have slowly been walking away from them. I am too scared to speak.

I failed. I failed. I failed.

The words repeat themselves like a mantra in my head. There’s nothing in my mind left for me to do. Nothing that I can do to escape and get away from them. 

A flash of something catches my eyes. Hope. I see it, the light. Slowly realizing that that it is my only saviour, I walk towards the oncoming crowd, where the light I hadn’t noticed is behind them. 

“I’m sorry,” I say in a false cheery voice, trying to seem innocent. “Take me back. I have realized my mistakes. I’ll do it.”

The creatures are a bit stunned, but in the end they smile warmly and welcome me instead of the hostility I almost had expected. They are naïve, just like Dean said. 

Holding my hands they take me back towards the main hallway. This is my chance.  
I slam one of the bodies on my right to a wall, and push the other one into the three other creatures that trail behind us, making them lose their footing, and fall down on eachother. I take my chance as quickly as possible. 

I see that light that I saw from before. I run towards it in a quick dash. It’s beautiful. 

\--------Castiel-------------

No! I cry out loud as I see what he is doing. Stop!

\---------Jimmy------------

Thinking hysterically as I push my legs to their limit. I feel lighter now than I ever have in my life. The lapels of my trench-coat flap around as I race so speedily towards the light. It’s much too difficult and constricting to wear while running so fast, but I don’t care, I’ll take it over not having it. It was the one thing Claire had given me on my birthday, it would have been nice to have something to remind me of her. 

I shake my head as I run. I cannot waste time thinking about her. I need to do this. This is my only way to survive. 

I hear the voices start to panic as they too realize what I am doing. There footsteps become erratic as they try to catch up with me, but I have already gained a good head start. They won’t catch me until the end.

Am I really doing this? I say to myself as I see the light escape from the french doors, as I run through the long hallway to reach it, at the end.

The doors are closed and I do not have the option of opening them normally. I keep running and burst out of them. 

There is a strange moment as I try to hold on to the railing, to keep me alive. But the momentum is too great and I fall over. A small part of me wishes that I just grasped it little harder. 

But then I wouldn’t be falling over. I wouldn’t be free from them, finally. I know that I was never going to escape this place without becoming one of them. 

And that was never an option. 

Yes, I’m going to die. 

Suspended slightly in the air, I feel weightless, like I have wings and can fly.

The wind envelopes me and suddenly there is a sickening thud as my eyes suddenly zooms so close to the ground. 

The thud wracks all over my body, like lightning, like I can feel everything hurt in arc of pain as it rushes through my body. I feel bones break to thousands of pieces and I feel the pressure of organs bursting. Its a rush of pure pain that convulses itself around my body. It is so unbearable and agonizing that I do not understand how I am still alive. I want it to end. These seconds of pain feels like centuries to me. I think I would have been crying at that moment because this pain reminds me that I am alive.

Alive and still be able to be compromised by them. Tears would have fallen from my face if they could. All sounds are quiet and my vision goes black, my mind is only idle now. 

Names repeat themselves over my head. Amelia. Sam. Bobby. Claire. Dean.

My mind makes its way to unconsciousness. The last thought I have is quick and true.

Goodbye.

\----Castiel---

The pain is still with me when I hear the last words of the vessel. In fact it becomes even more horrible to deal with when I hear it. They taunt me with each second I am in this body. It is too painful. I have never felt such emotions being poured out, so much regret, and so much despair that it feels so palpable to my own consciousness. There are pools of water scouring downwards from my eyes. I do not know why this is happening, I do not  
understand the sounds I make, they are still unnatural and foreign. I need to calm down. Only after a few seconds that I realize it is not working, and I panic even more with the flood of emotions that infect me.

Minutes that seem like hours pass by with each pained emotion whipping through my mind. It feels as though it might never end, except, when suddenly, a different emotion is swells up inside me. Nausea and sickness overwhelms me with how quickly it changes.

The emotion is not as irregular as the sadness, but it is also just as uncontrollable. It rages throughout my body. I feel heat pooling in my chest. My throat feels as though it’s dry, and that a dam is about to break any minute now. My hands knuckle together in a tight circle that I begin to feel a numbing sensation. 

Never have I been attacked to this extent.

Not YOURS! I want it back. This is mine. I am the human, not you.

No. I must have misheard that. It cannot be real. I’m only slightly relieved.

Mine.

The words ring loud and clear through the brain of the human.

Trying to keep calm of the fear in me, I control my emotions and send a signal as clear and powerful as he could in his state.

‘Be gone’, I bellow the words out.

The voice within me has died out, only exhausted, but not quelled. I don’t try to think about that fact too much, but it is a good enough start. The human will disappear soon enough. Familiarizing myself with this new body, I scroll through all of the memories and take glimpses. 

This is no longer the human’s body, it is mine, I repeat.

The body I own is lithe, olive toned and definitely male. The face is oval and has two creases at the sides, divided by a bridge that is a nasal opening. The outside of the creases are surrounded by wrinkles. In the center of the wrinkles are a spherical like object with a big white center and circle of... deep blue. Blue? I think to myself in nostalgia.

I haven’t seen a colour like that since the flowers of the Buzzing Planet. It is such a calm and soothing colour. I have greatly missed it.

My hair looks nearly black, but looking closely it is just a dark shade of brown. It is unkempt and wild, it seems as though it is unattainable to control. I hear snippets of what my voice sounds like from the memories, it is deep and monotone. The voice I own could resonate clearly in a room to gather the attention of others.

I keep tabs on all this information. It will be good for posterity’s sake to know them.

All of the memories start to flurry and shake with my will. I finally have control of what I can see. It is the first sign of relinquishing the mind of the impure. The voice in my head starts to protest, but I ignore it, it will not harm me. I am stronger. I know that it will disappear the longer I scroll through all the memories and make them my own.

The murmuring of voices stop me short from relinquishing. But it is a different voice, different from the voice I hear in my head. It is fuzzy and hazy, but I know that it is from an outside source and not within me.

“How long is this going to take?” I hear a rough voice say.

“As long as it takes him,” the other voice huffs irritably.

“It’s been three days of thrashing and wailing. We either try a different Angel for the task…”

A different angel for the task? Castiel feels indignant to that suggestion. He has survived the charred planet of the Reptiles, the desert planet of the Mongrels, the Behemoths of the ice worlds, and the ravishing Fishes of the water planet. He is surely apt with controlling a puny creature like a human. But three days? How could I be out cold for three days? I have never taken that long to wake up. I’ve calculated the time-keeping of this world, and it is by far has the longest spans of time for a day. If three days have passed it does not stand well for me. 

“...or the body needs to be put down.”

I shiver at the very thought of killing a creature, not to mention that the very creature is his new body. He cannot let that happen. He wishes that he could finish relinquishing all of the memories of the humans and replacing them with his so that he can finally wake  
up and prove to the others that he is competent.

“This angel is perfectly capable of the task.” Raphael said it with a mixture of determination and doubt.

“Oh, yes, the angel that shined the brightest for this charge.” Zachariah says with what Castiel has learned from his mind as sarcasm.

 

“You can’t really believe that this naïve angel will suffice the task? Surely there is a more experienced angel out there, one that we can be sure of his or hers ability.”

Castiel hears another annoying huff. “Your language is quite disputable, Zachariah. I don’t think I have to say this, but I suppose you need to hear it again: ‘Have faith’. This angels empathy for these estranged creatures was bright. He shined through brighter than all other candidates. I have a good feeling about him.”

Like the switch again, the voices become mute. Or they rested from talking, I can’t really tell the difference.

I stays solemn with the fact that I haven’t woken up yet. That it’s taking longer than usual to wake up from this body. What does cheer me up is the fact that I had been talked highly from the Healer. I don’t know much about this Raphael, but I knew enough that he carries an archangel name. And such praise from an archangel was certainly something to blush about.

I only knew of only a handful of archangels, one of them had been Anael. She and I had been very good friends with each other when we lived in the Dwarf planet.

The Dwarves had been very small but fearsome, ugly creatures. They were bigger neanderthals then the humans, but much smaller compared to the rest of the Dwarf Plant they lived in. Even with their small size, they were still capable of tearing down and pillaging other species homes that resided on the same planet. In a sense they were much like the piranha of this world. Capable of doing small damage individually, but devastating together. The Dwarves would senselessly murder anything that got in their way, even some of their own kind. The Dwarves were not known for their mercy.

It had not been a second thought that I would have left for my fifth planet, the Bee World, to the Dwarf planet. The Bee World resided in a different sector of the Mor galaxy, the 5th galaxy closest to earth. The trip had been very long and strenuous, but was an essential trip if it meant saving the Dwarf planet.

When I had finally reached the Dwarf planet, I had only helped in the final stages of the cleansing. Though all help was required, and was never forgotten or thought less of.

I had met Anael when I had nearly fallen of the precipice of a cliff when I was attacked by a swarm of uninhibited Fale’s that had been doing their daily hunting routine. I had not at all been keeping watch of the surroundings and had gotten lost when I was gathering food for my colony in the western forest.

The Fale’s were flying, pronged creatures that, instead of eyes, had protruding glands or bones. Those with the glands had sensitive hairs attached to them and were called the Watchers of the pack. They Watchers don’t technically hunt. That is the job of another type of Fales species, that go hand in hand with the Watchers. Only a specific gene found in their DNA allows them to deviate, and grow one large, toothed lined bone in the center of their faces, that they use to catch prey with. They would be called Prongers in the best term for this world. 

The Watchers and Prongers would be able to communicate with sound waves that send messages to where the Prongers need to go to catch their prey. The hunting teams were usually called Prwiaths in english terms, and consisted of 3 Watchers and 2 Prongers and would hunt in perfect precision, time, and accuracy. The success rate of these hunting teams is nearly perfect. 

Anael had incidentally been keeping watch and saved Castiel from falling by catching him with her flight before the Prongers could skewer him.

Archangels are typically the same as normal angels. The only difference that distinguishes them from the rest is that that they have special abilities that can still be present from host to host, even when it seems impossible to happen to some creatures. I knew of many other abilities archangels had, like illusions, superspeed, extreme hearing or rapid healing, but Anael was one of the few I knew of that could fly. I was awed by such an amazing ability. When she had saved me I had given her my word to serve her. She had declined at first but I was very persistent that I needed to thank her properly.

With my constant pestering, Anael gave in, and we sparked a nice friendship. I would always visit Anael’s hut and we would end up making dinner or giving her some of my share of food and rations.

Sometime, when she was at my place they would share stories of all of their lives. Anael had seemed impressed at my journey of eight lives, while she had only lived in five.  
I was very content in the Dwarf planet, which led me to stay for longer than was necessary. I had stayed there for almost an entire rotation of the planet. Which would have been around 80 earth years.

It was only with the prospect of the new planet that had ravaging beasts, that were much in need of the angels restoration, that I had decided to leave. It was past time that I needed to move on to a different planet.

Anael had asked him to stay, which had surprised me, but I couldn’t. I was still a wandering angel, I had a duty and she would respect that. At that Anael had only looked at me with sad eyes and regret when I had left for the drop center. It was the last time I had ever heard of Anael again.

I was brought out of my nostalgic reverie with the outside voices becoming clearer, less fuzzy. It broke me out of my sad thoughts and made me focus on the new sensations I felt now.

I think I was awakening from subconsciousness.

From all of my experiences in insertion I have found a handful of anecdotal admonishments to aiding with the cleansing of the creatures mind, to help me ease it out and begin proper duties to make it a suitable vessel for this world.

One of them being to have a focus point or a memory that you hold closely to yourself. It will help center yourself while the other memories of the human start to disperse or scatter into fragments. But from what I have gathered so far in my mind, they haven't been as much help as they should have.

But I know better. 

I have lived a straight eight lives and am quite capable of taking control of my body. 

I repeat the mantra in my head. I hope that in doing so will at least help. 

But I am glad that I am starting to refer the body as mine, and not it, or that, or any other form of a pronoun. He is now Castiel. And this is his vessel.

“This is a very boring process. Can’t we speed it any further? I don’t know, why don’t we give him another shot of Speed?” An irritated voice speaks. It shocks me with how clear and close the voices are.

I am awakening quicker than I had thought.

“Patience is a virtue,” is the quick reply. I can feel the irritation radiate from Raphael. He is clearly not enjoying Zachariah company. 

It feels good to finally be aware of my surroundings now. Its a relief to finally understand what’s happening around, and not just quick vignettes of it. The thought of opening my eyes and telling them I am awake is tempting, but, for some reason I can’t bring myself to do that. I seem to want to wait out for a little while. 

Soon enough impatience reaches the Seeker and I hear a little ‘Hmpf’ accompanied by: “Fine. I will go do some field work with the other Seekers. Will you notify me when he wakes up?”

“Yes. I shall.” 

“Good.” 

I hear the sliding of doors opening and then close and then the room is empty except for Raphael.

“You can open your eyes now, angel. He is gone now.” At first I am little bit shocked, but then I realize that Raphael is an archangel, an archangel with better senses than Zachariah.

Doing what the archangels said, I opens my eyes, but the lights are strong and attack my retinas with a stinging pain. I close them. It takes a few minutes of blinking for them to get use to the lighting. 

“Good.” Raphael sighs with relief. “I’m guessing Zachariah was the cause of your unconsciousness, or made it less appealing than it would.”

A sheepish smirk graces my face because I finally realizes that that was the actual reason I had never spoken up. “He is a rather difficult one. I did not mean to be rude.” I slowly reprimand myself. 

“No, no.” Raphael shakes his head at me. “ It is all right, he really is a… difficult one. I thought it was best that he leave when you finally woke up. You could use the peace and quiet. You will get none of that when he starts to pester and smother you with questions about your… vessel. It is sad of me that I cannot prolong your peace any longer; he will come back in a few hours. Enjoy it while it last, ugh, Angel...” he beckons for Castiel to answer. 

“Oh, Ca-Castiel.” Castiel says with a strange stutter of his voice, he needed a little more time to come to terms with this strange way of speech. “My name is Castiel. Just Castiel,” he repeats to Raphael. 

Raphael heads bows down a little in respect to Castiel, almost as a form of greeting that he suddenly familiarizes with. “Well, Castiel, welcome to earth. I hope you enjoy your stay.”


End file.
